guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Slice of Pumpkin Pie
I don't know if they are dropping in Pre, but i could try to go confirm later - Chrisworld 16:59, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :I've confirmed...they are dropping in pre as well.--- Flycken 17:55, 22 November 2007 (UTC) ::Awesome! time to farm a little for pre lol, too bad i missed out on halloween items in pre but oh well - Chrisworld 18:26, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :::Whats good about farming in pre? is the drop rate unchanged there? 68.226.80.232 04:17, 23 November 2007 (UTC) nope. You just can get Sweet Tooth points only from special items, and some people pay lot for them. 88.115.249.51 11:17, 23 November 2007 (UTC)Force :Then why would farming for sweets be diff in pre than normal? 68.226.80.232 21:33, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::Because its 'more' cool to have sweet tooth/CoC in pre. I suppose Jamster 21:36, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::Perhaps because pie drops are affected by loot scaling? I'm just speculating about that. Max group size is two, so that may be why everything drops loot. I picked up 8 pieces of pie and 7 ciders in about an hour just running around outside Barridin's Estate. Does anyone have stats on the drop rate outside of pre?Valkor the Confused 08:26, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :::Killing the level 15 raptor nestlings outside rata sum I got 236 pie and 229 cider after 125 runs. Each run nets 32 to 33 kills in 2 minutes, so that's between 4000 and 4125 kills. Including breaks for real life stuff this took about 5 hours. Also, the initial announcement about loot scaling said that special event items are immune--that's covered in the Farming page. Jimbowe 09:30, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :::: How can you post that you made 125 runs and use the term real life in the same post? I also farmed the Raptors, but in HM so after doing it like 150-200 times loot scaling started to kick in really hard and i only got pies and ciders, Now I have 320~ of each.. And as mentioned there is 33 Raptor Nestlings in the cave, wich dropped between 4-8 Pies/Ciders (mixed) each run. With bow attacks 1sec attivate time? Since this reduces activate time of skills and increases your attack speed how does this affect skills like Power shot, QUick Shot?--75.116.177.152 04:41, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Fast Casting How does this work with Fast Casting? Does it stack? Does one apply before the other? Is there a capt? If it stacked (or even if it applied, then FC applied), a Mez with high enough FC would be absolutely disgusting using this. Qing Guang 01:51, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :It's basically like using a Celery, and as far as I know that stacks. Unfortunately, unlike Heroes you don't have godlike reflexes for interrupts. I guess you can use it for Me/X quick nuking, but aftercast always limits you. (T/ ) 01:57, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yay I'm not the only one who says Celery! I'd forgotten about those, too. I assume they stack, too, then? In which case you could use Celerity + Pie + 16 FC to get 3% casting time of spells... That could be of some use, I suppose: A) Use Mantra of Recovery or similar and stock the rest of the bar with interrupts and basically interrupt everything someone tries to cast (which is a really dumb way to do things but it could be fun to try) or B) Fill the bar with hexes and spam hexes - at that speed I'd bet you could get at least a couple of hexes and a cover hex on before their monks can remove any (even with their godly reflexes). Heck, I'd do it just for fun, to see how fast I could spit things out - casting Backfire in less than a minute would be neat. I really need to make some page for crazy ideas I need to try someday, like this or the 100-ally Vizunah Square. Are there any other skill-speed boosters I'm forgetting? Qing Guang 03:36, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::Stolen Speed (T/ ) 03:59, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh, forgot that. Also remembered there's Mindbender... I don't suppose you can have 0% casting time, can you? And obviously it couldn't go negative. :P Qing Guang 23:08, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Negative? The spell casts before you hit the button? That would be nice. Meteor Shower in 0 seconds without losing all your energy or waiting 90 seconds would be hot. Or full party rez. The added benefit is that you'd basically be uninterruptable...except by Guilt, Shame, Mistrust, Mark of Subversion. (T/ ) 23:11, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Like so many other GW mechanics, cast time reduction stacks multiplicatively. 23:12, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Awww, darn, spoil my fun! :/ So that means... that when you use two reduction skills, the second one takes off the stated percentage of the already-reduced percentage, not off the original cast time? :( But! By my calculations, Celerity + Pie + 16 FC could still cast a 2-sec spell in .046 seconds. So just how fast could a spell go, assuming there is no reduction cap? Qing Guang 00:49, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Humm. Celerity+Pie+16 FC+Stolen Speed+Mindbender+20% Halfcast staff head+20% Halfcast inscription should be a 97.075% cast time reduction. 01:10, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Modify activation time skills quick reference ? Doesn't include environmental effects and other blessing etc. though (T/ ) 01:12, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Sooo, a Mez using no secondary skills (let's not make things too complicated) with Celerity+Pie+16FC+Stolen Speed+Mindbender+Mesmer of Lyssa and wielding a perfect Adept Whatever Staff of Anything with an "Aptitude Not Attitude" inscription could cast spells of that attribute in 0.0014375 seconds (for a 1sec spell), 0.002875 seconds (for a 2sec spell) and 0.003125sec (for a 3sec spell... O.o) 30% of the time, if my calculations are correct. The game rounds cast times to a hundredth of a second, though... will it round down? Backfire a 0sec activation time would be pretty darn awesome, IMO. It could potentially go faster using skills from a secondary profession. Or, if the Mez was using, say, a Adept Arcane Staff of Mastery with "Aptitude Not Attitude" and was casting Symbolic Celerity or something and both the HCT Item's Attribute and the Item's Attribute +1 managed to kick in at once (though there's only a 4% chance of that happening), she could get it off in 0.001375sec, or 0.00034375 for Power Return. That's all moot though since GW rounds. Still impressive numbers. God, now I want to try this with my mez. First she's got to get out of Pre, though :D Qing Guang 03:26, 27 November 2008 (UTC)